Under The Mistletoe
by In The Name
Summary: A collection of one-shots all revolving around a time-honoured Christmas tradition: mistletoe! Anyone on the team is fair game, but it'll mostly be Jisbon and Grigsby. Even though it's no longer Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a collection of one-shots about various pairings on the team, all revolving aroud mistletoe and kisses :D Since it's Crhistmas time I thought it would help those of us who aren't quite in the Christmas spirit and just a fun read for those who are :p So I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays. :D**

**Summary: Lisbon is having a very bad day, but no one's even at work yet. What could possibly make it worse? Oh right, Jane and Christmas decorations.**

**Rating: I'd say probably a K+, maybe?**

Jane and Lisbon

Lisbon arrived at the CBI, early as usual, on a regular Monday morning. She didn't see anyone in the lobby on her way in, which she found weird but thought nothing of. She was too busy thinking of all the complaints Jane had gotten on their last case and of the obscene amount of paperwork that needed filling out.

When she walked up to the elevator she pressed the button to go up, as usual. But what wasn't usual was that the elevator button didn't light up when she pressed it. So Lisbon pressed it again, and again when it didn't do anything to indicate that the elevator was on its way. Lisbon grew quickly frustrated with the elevator and after jabbing it a few more times, stormed up the stairs.

As she climbed the stairs, she deliberated on what could have possibly happened to the elevator to make it unavailable for use. She ran a bunch of theories through her head before deciding that this had Jane written all over it. It was probably one of his stunts, as if he hadn't had enough stunts during their case! She mentally cursed, and then cursed out loud when she tripped on the stairs and spilled her morning coffee on her shirt.

When she finally reached her floor, she went straight to the washroom to try to get the stain out of her shirt. Since she had taken off her coat upon arrival she'd spilled her hot coffee on her crisp, white blouse. Just her luck. She was having a bad day and the official work day hadn't even started yet. To Lisbon's great surprise, she couldn't get the stain out of her shirt; of course. She didn't want too put her blouse back on since it was all wet so she put on her coat. Her coat that she was wearing today didn't zip up all the way and it was revealing a little more skin than she felt was appropriate for work. But she didn't see many people on her way to the washroom; actually, she didn't see anyone at all. Huh.

She walked briskly to her office, not seeing or hearing anybody. That was weird but Lisbon figured half would call in sick because they were hung over from the holiday on the weekend and the rest would arrive late for the same reason. Typical. Lisbon went into her office and locked the door, the blinds were already closed. She took her coat off as it was starting to itch and started rummaging through her desk drawers looking for her spare blouse.

"Hey Lisbon! Wha…?" Jane trailed off. Lisbon shot up and turned around to face her intruder.

"Jane! What are you doing? I locked the door!" Lisbon spluttered.

"I could ask you the same question." Jane said simply. While Lisbon's face was red with embarrassment, Jane's expression was of utmost calm and serenity.

"I… the elevator wasn't working so I had to take the stairs and I spilled my coffee. But when I tried to get it out in the sink, the stain would come out so I needed my spare shirt and then you came in!" Lisbon said half-hysterically. "Don't look at me!"

"Ah, I see. But Lisbon, you needn't be embarrassed. You look much better out of your shirt than I ever could have imagined." Jane said with a cheeky grin. "And I did imagine."

"Hush." Lisbon said, her face turning even redder. "Leave."

"If you insist, my lady." Jane said, bowing chivalrously before exiting her office. Jackass.

Lisbon continued to look for her shirt, trying desperately to keep her mind from wandering to the way Jane's eyes had raked her body once he saw what she was wearing, or more accurately not wearing. Try as she might, she couldn't forget the way his pupils had dilated and the predatory glint that had entered them. She also couldn't forget the funny feelings it had sparked in her. She shook her head; she couldn't be having these thoughts at work. She couldn't be having these thoughts period. She opened the last drawer and of course, there her blouse was. She quickly put it on and made sure that she had done up all the necessary buttons.

Once this task was complete, she moved on to the daunting task of filling out and filing all the paperwork, mostly complaints courtesy of Jane. She walked over to sit down at her desk and moved some stuff around, trying to find the huge pile of paperwork that she had left right there Friday night. She began to search her office frantically before finding a small sticky note in the place where she had left the paperwork.

_Lisbon,_

_Merry Christmas_

_-Hightower_

Well, that was unexpected. Looks like all of that daunting paperwork had been taken care of. Huh. This was probably one of the best Christmas presents she'd gotten this Christmas. Well, except for Jane's. Somehow he'd known exactly what she had been wanting but not actually daring to go out and buy herself.

Speaking of Jane, what had he gotten into? She heard noises from the bullpen that weren't indicative of the team's arrival. She went out to see what was happening and was met with a strange sight. Jane was humming to himself while taking decorations off the tree. The team was nowhere in sight, no one was.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked. This obviously took Jane by surprise as he must have jumped five feet in the air.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking down the Christmas decorations." Jane said with a friendly smile.

"That's not what I meant, I can see that. I meant why are you doing that? Isn't that the custodian staff's job?" Lisbon said.

"Well, yeah but consider this my Christmas gift to them." Jane said. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to do that mountain of paperwork you so graciously caused." Lisbon said with an unforgiving glare. "But it seems that Hightower took care of it s now I'm here with nothing to do. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Why Lisbon, have you forgotten? Today is a holiday, no one is here and no one will be here today." Jane said with a smirk, trying to keep from laughing and being unsuccessful.

"Oh shit. You're right." Lisbon said. She dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten that. "Well, since I'm here anyway, do you want my help?"

"Why thank you Lisbon, I would love your help." Jane said with a genuine smile. He walked over to the CD player he'd brought and pressed play. The bullpen was immediately filled with Christmas music.

"Where should I start?" Lisbon asked, not knowing if Jane had a system.

"Well, I am removing the decorations from the tree so if you want to put away all the tinsel on the desks and other streamer-like things that would be a great help." Jane said.

"Okay." Lisbon said. With that, she got to work taking down decorations. It didn't take very long with the two of them and they were almost done in less than an hour. Jane was cleaning up the last of their Christmas tree and Lisbon was looking for something else she could do. She gazed around the bullpen and quickly found it. The mistletoe.

Lisbon walked over to it and reached up. She reached as high as she could but she proved to be too short to take the mistletoe down from its hiding place. Why hadn't she worn her heels today? Instead she had chosen to wear her flat shoes.

"Jane! Where's the step-ladder?" Lisbon asked.

"In the custodian closet. But I wouldn't bother, it's locked." Jane said, returning to humming along to the music.

"Uh, Jane?" Lisbon said.

"Yes my dear?" Jane replied.

"I can't get this down, I'm too short. Can you help?" Lisbon said.

"Aw, you're not too short you're just vertically challenged, that's all." Jane said with a smirk.

"Hush. Get over here and help me." Lisbon said, her anger flaring ever so slightly.

"Alright I'm coming." Jane said, walking over to where she stood. She was standing under the mistletoe, he noticed with a chuckle. "For the record, I think you're the perfect height."

"Wha…?" Lisbon said, but she was cut off by Jane pressing his lips to hers. To say she wasn't expecting it would be an understatement. She had imagined this moment more times than she'd like to admit, but never like this. This was more than her mere imagination could have conjured; it was soft and tender, loving and sweet. It was magical. This was her own piece of Christmas magic.

He hadn't meant for it to be like this, their first kiss. He'd meant it to be when he'd been able to convince her of his feelings for her and after she'd admitted her own. But when the opportunity presented itself, he had to take it. It was almost incomprehensible, this kiss. He'd meant for it to be a chaste kiss on her lips, but he'd yielded to her when she'd responded with zeal. She was a curious one, exploring his mouth with her tongue to no avail. All too soon, she ended it.

"Well…" Lisbon said, slightly out of breath.

"Wow." Jane said, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Yeah." Lisbon said. "Um, that didn't happen."

"It didn't?" Jane asked, slightly dejected.

"No, it didn't" Lisbon said. She didn't want to be made the fool because of one of Jane's stunts. She'd guarded her heart all her life, she wasn't about to let it shatter now.

"Did this?" Jane whispered as he leaned in for another mind-blowing kiss. This time, she didn't stop it. She was too caught up in kissing Patrick Jane to remember all her well thought out reasons for why they shouldn't so she just did.

* * *

**Your reviews would be greatly appreciated! And any suggestions on future chapters are more than welcome. :D Since it's the season of giving, I gave you this chapter. Do you want to give me a review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My apologies on the wait. I'm just going to remind you that these have nothing to do with each other. :) Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates Christmas and Happy Holidays to those of you who don't. I hope you like this one.**

**Pairing: Van Pelt/Rigsby with a bit of Jisbon in the background (I couldn't help myself :p )**

**Rating: K+ I think. **

Under the Mistletoe

There she was across the room, dancing with that Agent O'Laughlin from the FBI. Rigsby was glaring at him as if he could set Agent O'Laughlin on fire if concentrated hard enough. Wasn't it bad enough that Grace had dumped him and moved on? Why did she have to flaunt her new boyfriend in his face? There was only so much a guy could take.

"Dude, stop being such a masochist." Cho said, bringing Rigsby out of his reverie.

"What? I'm not a masochist." Rigsby retorted.

"Sure you are." Cho said.

"How?" Rigsby said.

"You are watching Van Pelt dance with him, knowing that it causes you pain. You know this, yet you do it anyway. That my friend is the definition of masochism." Cho said with a straight face.

"No. Well, maybe. But I can't hep it, she's just so…" Rigsby said.

"I don't want to hear it man." Cho said, walking away to get another drink. If he was going to make it through this office party he was going to need alcohol and lots of it.

Despite Cho's good advice, Rigsby continued to watch Grace and O'Laughlin. He knew that it couldn't be good for his mental health but he couldn't help wishing it was him. If it were he who was dancing with Grace, he wouldn't be holding her as stiffly as O'Laughlin was. He would hold her tenderly, gently because he knew what it was like to be deprived of her warmth. He wouldn't dictate forcibly how to dance, but lead her softly and allow her to decide how she wants to dance. He wouldn't exert control over her because he knew that Grace wanted to be taken seriously, not like some little girl who needs to be told what to do. Watching her dance with O'Laughlin was making him angry on top of feeling jealous. It wasn't until he almost broke the glass that he was holding that he decided to cut himself a break.

Rigsby scanned the room for the first time this evening since he laid eyes on Van Pelt. He saw Jane talking to Lisbon, most likely continuing on his fruitless mission to woo her. She was a stickler for the rules and she liked order, Rigsby doubted that Jane would be successful in getting her to take all his chaos into her personal life. It idea made him laugh. He decided to walk over and relieve Lisbon of this trying duty and entertain Jane himself.

"Seriously Teresa, you've got to try it. Just for one night and I can guarantee that you won't regret it. I mean it's real long and I know you'll enjoy yourself." Jane was saying. Rigsby wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"For the last time Jane, I'm not going have a movie marathon with you." Lisbon said. Ah. That explained things.

"Hey guys. Enjoying yourselves?" Rigsby asked.

"Immensely." Jane said with a grin.

"Yeah, at my expense. How about you?" Lisbon said.

"What's not to enjoy about seeing my coworkers getting smashed and making fools out of themselves?" Rigsby joked.

"Not to mention the dancing." Lisbon said with an eye roll.

"Or Van Pelt and her boyfriend." Jane muttered.

At that moment, Melanie Spires from Organised Crimes came over to join their little group.

"Hey Wayne. Patrick, Teresa." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Rigsby said into his drink.

"Hi." Jane said with a charming smile.

Lisbon simply nodded in her direction, then proceeded to glare at Jane.

"Some party, huh?" Melanie said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, definitely." Jane said. "Now if you'll excuse us, Teresa here has been dying to dance with me all night."

"I have not." Lisbon countered, but allowed Jane to lead her towards the dance floor. Rigsby shook his head; he would never understand those two.

"Well then." Rigsby said.

"Do you think that those two are, you know." Melanie asked while pointing at Lisbon and Jane on the dance floor.

"Lisbon and Jane? No. They're too different." Rigsby said.

"Well you know what they say about opposites…" Melanie said, letting the sentence drift off.

"No, what do they say?" Rigsby questioned.

"That they attract." Melanie said with a grin.

"Hm." Rigsby said, focusing his gaze not on Jane and Lisbon, but on the couple behind them.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Melanie asked timidly. Rigsby was kind of shy himself about these things and didn't want to crush her hopes as Grace had his.

"I would love to." Rigsby said, pulling a mask over his inner turmoil and plastering a smile on his face. It was halfway convincing too.

They made their way to the dance floor just in time for the new age pop song to finish and a slower, better, song to start. He put his arms firmly on her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck. There was a respectable amount of space between them but that didn't stop Grace's eyes from narrowing when she spotted them. When Rigsby saw this, he practically jumped for joy. Could it be that maybe, just maybe Grace wasn't completely over him? That he wasn't the only one with lingering feelings and want?

They continued their dance, both figuratively and literally, until Van Pelt couldn't take it anymore. She left the dance floor in a hurry, O'Laughlin following after her. Rigsby made a note of where they went, but finished the song before excusing himself. He walked briskly down the hall, peeking into various rooms along the way. He nearly had a heart attack when he passed one room, one in which Jane was running his hand along Lisbon's thigh as she sat on the table, laughing. Huh, guess he was wrong about that one.

He continued on his way, trying to push out the mental picture far from his head. He was nearing the end of the hall when he heard voices.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Said a male voice. From where he was, Rigsby could tell that it was O'Laughlin and an angry O'Laughlin at that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this! I can't control it." Said a female voice close to tears. It sounded like Grace's voice and since O'Laughlin was talking as well, Rigsby could assume that he was correct.

"Why? Was I not enough for you? Is that it?" O'Laughlin shouted.

"That's not it! That's not it at all!" A weeping Van Pelt sobbed.

"Then what was it? Please, enlighten me." O'Laughlin growled.

"I don't… I don't know." Grace said between tears.

"So help me…" O'Laughlin growled. At this moment, Rigsby chose to burst in to stop the argument before it escalated.

"All right, that's enough." Rigsby interrupted. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"You! Don't talk to me." O'Laughlin said before rushing out of the room. "I've had enough!"

"Hey, are you all right?" Rigsby said to Grace. He rushed over to her side, completely ignoring O'Laughlin and changing his tone to a soft whisper.

"No. I…" Grace said before bursting into tears once more.

"Here. It's all right. It will all be all right." Rigsby said, wrapping her in a hug. She curled into his chest and cried as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"It's not going to be all right." Grace whispered.

"Of course it is. Just you wait, everything will turn out fine." Rigsby said. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than five, ten minutes tops.

"Uh, thank you Wayne." Grace said. They pulled apart awkwardly, their close proximity suddenly becoming very obvious and slightly uncomfortable.

"Any time." Rigsby said. Grace looked around the room, refusing to meet his eyes. After sweeping the room twice, her gaze rested upon a spot on the ceiling directly above them. Rigby raised his gaze to match hers and found what had caught her attention. Directly above them was a decoration. Mistletoe to be exact. It seemed like time slowed down and they looked at each other at the same time and again when they leaned towards each other simultaneously.

They met halfway, their lips toughing briefly before he pulled back slightly. He didn't get far before Grace instigated another, more forceful kiss. This one was full of their previous passion, amplified by their time apart. Despite the rawness, it was exactly as they used to kiss. They came together like old lovers, which they were even though they didn't get much time together. All the familiarity, love and passion were almost too much for them to handle. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. It was Rigsby who broke the silence.

"I've missed you." He said simply.

"Oh Wayne, I've missed you too." Grace said before kissing him once more.

* * *

**So let me know what you thought of that please. If you have any requests, I would be happy to oblige. I'll see you guys next time :D Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that it is no longer Christmas but I have decided that that's no longer going to stop me from posting some more one-shots to this collection. I was writing one and I went to save it when I found this one, to my great surprise. I honestly thought I had posted this, but better late than never right? Oh, and the one I had started isn't finished yet but I plan on finishing it soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's no longer Christmas. :)**

**Rating: K+, I think. I'm always a little iffy on ratings, but there's nothing bad. I promise!**

**Pairing: Jane/Lisbon :) They're my favourite in case you haven't noticed :P**

**Summary: Jane doesn't want to spend Christmas alone and who better than to spend it with than Lisbon?**

Under the Mistletoe

Jane sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He was staring, but not seeing. He was consumed in thought, thoughts about Lisbon. He knew that she was planning on spending Christmas alone, although she would never admit to it. If asked, she would say that she was visiting her brothers. But no, she was planning on watching Christmas specials like It's A Wonderful Life, A Christmas Carol and Die Hard. He smirked, of course she would deny it vehemently but it held true nonetheless.

Lisbon all alone on Christmas, well this would simply not do. No, Jane needed a plan. One of his famous schemes, if you will. It had to seem like he was being arrogant and obnoxious, no one could know he was simply trying to make Lisbon happy. He had a reputation to protect after all. The thing about reputations though, it takes a lifetime to build one and only a moment to destroy it, and everyone would jump at the idea of the cold-hearted consultant hell bent on revenge finally getting redemption and whatnot. He would have to be very cautious, for these were dangerous water that he was treading.

He could annoy Lisbon until he practically forced an invitation from her, but she would see right through that. He could simply invite himself over and show up unannounced, but that risks her shutting the door in his face. He could talk to her about their respective plans and get her to admit that she had none and invite himself before she can object. That could work, but she was very stubborn and he wasn't sure she would give on this one. He could…no he couldn't. Could he? Could it be so simple as to simply tell her that he didn't want to be alone on Christmas? She was constantly looking out for everyone on the team, him included and he knew that she would welcome him with open arms should he show her this vulnerable side of him. It was very big, mind you, this vulnerable side. Or so he kept telling himself. Regardless of the size, it was there. Surely he could sacrifice some of his pride for Lisbon's happiness? God knows his ego was big enough to bounce back.

So this was the best plan, he decided. He drew a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the task at hand. He could do this; he was Patrick Jane for god's sake. He provoked criminals and cops alike with no fear of repercussions; he shouldn't be so hesitant about showing a few of his true colours to Lisbon for a few seconds. She would understand, she wouldn't hold it against him. She hasn't held anything against him yet at least.

With that, Jane got up from his couch and wandered into Lisbon's office. She was typing away vigorously at her computer, probably filling out some form or other. Always working hard, his Lisbon. They still had a few hours left until they were able to leave, but that didn't mean that they actually would. Lisbon would most likely stay until the custodian staff members kicked her out. He waited until she acknowledged his presence, patiently standing in front of her desk. Okay, maybe not so patiently.

"Stop that tapping. What do you want?" Lisbon said, not once glancing up from her computer screen.

"I was wondering if you had plans for Christmas. You see, I don't have anyone to spend it with so I was wondering…" Jane let the sentence trail off. He lowered his gaze sheepishly, a light blush grazing his cheeks. It must have been a strange sight, he wouldn't know but the last time he'd seemed sad Lisbon offered to let him drive so hopefully it would be worth it.

"Well, I said that I'd spend Christmas with my brother…" Lisbon mumbled.

"Really? It wasn't just an excuse?" Jane said, meeting her eyes for the first time since he'd entered her office. He saw that it wasn't that she didn't want to spend Christmas with him; she just didn't want to be caught in her lie.

"Uh, well…" Lisbon said, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine Lisbon. I realize that the last thing you'd want to do is spend your holiday with the man who causes you so much grief while you work. My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude. It was unprofessional of me. I'll let you get back to your work." Jane said, refusing to meet her eyes once more. He started to leave the office but before he could leave she called him back.

"Wait, Jane. That's not it, that's not it at all. I don't really have plans with my brother I, I lied to the team. I would love to spend Christmas with you, if you don't mind spending it with just me." Lisbon said in a quiet voice.

"There's no one I'd rather be with, Teresa." Jane said. Well, no living person. But that went unsaid. "Do you have any decorations up?"

"Um, just a tree with a few ornaments. Is that all right?" She said sheepishly.

"Would you mind if I put up some decorations of my own?" Jane said with a smile.

"Uh, sure." Lisbon said.

"Great." Jane said and with that he left her office. He didn't go back to his couch, but straight to the elevator and leaving. He knew that this had risen more than a few curious glances but this was Patrick Jane and everyone knew that he pretty much did as he pleased.

He went to his car and raced over to his house, not his apartment but his actual house to get the few possessions that he had in boxes. He'd kept some of their Christmas decorations that held sentimental value. Charlotte's hand print in a round circle of some sort of clay, the first ornament that he and Angela had bought together and some small pictures that he could keep close to him. Just having the pictures in his pocket would be enough for him. But before he went back to work, he had one more top to make.

xxxx

Lisbon didn't see Jane for the rest of the day. She was just packing up her stuff so that she could leave and there was still no sign of him. If he was going to cancel on her then he would have at least called, wouldn't he? She decided that he would show up when he pleased, just like he always did so she made her way back to her car and drove home.

She walked up to her apartment to see that the lights were on inside. This wasn't good. She turned them off when she left for work, everyday without fail. If they were on it was because someone else turned them on and she most certainly didn't know about it beforehand.

She walked cautiously up to the door with her gun drawn. She tried the door, it was unlocked. Another thing that she did without fail was lock her door. She opened it to see her house had been ransacked. On closer inspection, maybe ransacked wasn't the right word. It had been decorated, extremely decorated. It was overwhelming, over-the-top, over-everything. There were red and while ribbons tied to the banister and to her bookshelves as well as tied to the legs of tables and chairs. There was something covering her ceiling, something she couldn't quite make out. And as she walked over to her small tree, she realized that there were a few ornaments on it that weren't there before.

All this could only mean one thing. Jane. Leave it to him to push her invitation to the limits. She looked around her apartment but couldn't see him anywhere. She looked in the bathroom, it was empty. Once she had exhausted all other options, she looked in her room for the infuriating man, only to find it was mercifully empty. She released a sigh of relief; the last thing she wanted was to have her all-seeing consultant rummaging through her room trying to dig up her best-kept secrets. It was only when she turned to leave that she noticed that there were a few things out of place, or rather, back in place. He'd cleaned up. Of course.

"Jane!" She yelled, having no energy to scour her place once more.

"Yes, Teresa." Said a voice right behind her. She turned on the spot and almost screamed out loud when she saw how close he was. She took a couple of steps back, just to be safe.

"What did you do?" She questioned.

"What does it look like I did? I decorated." Jane said with a grin.

"I can see that. But do you really think all of this was truly necessary? You went a little overboard on the ribbons, don't you think? And what, pray tell, is covering my ceiling?" Lisbon said, not really angry but more amused and slightly annoyed.

"I'll admit that I may have gone a little bit overboard on the decorating. But can you blame me? I get to spend Christmas with a beautiful woman." Jane said with a sincere smile. "And that stuff covering your ceiling? It's mistletoe."

"Subtle." Lisbon said, unable to suppress a smile. "If you wanted to kiss me so badly you should have said so."

"Surely by now you know that I have too much pride for such a thing." Jane said with a teasing glint in his eye as he approached her.

"It will be your inevitable downfall." Lisbon whispered as he closed the deteriorating space between them.

"What will?" Jane whispered, just as softly.

"Hubris." Lisbon whispered against his lips. He couldn't wait any longer; he pressed his lips to hers for but a second before pulling away.

"Really?" Lisbon asked, her face the picture of disbelief.

"What?" Jane asked innocently.

"That was your kiss? A little anti-climatic, don't you think?" Lisbon said, a teasing glint in her eye. "I mean, if you're going to do something, do it right."

"And how do you propose I do it?" Jane asked, a smile gracing his features.

"Like this." Lisbon said. She pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket, uniting their lips once more. This kiss was fuelled by a soft passion, by no means insistent but it held a mutual persistence that kept it alive. It wasn't quite like a forest fire where there was no stopping it once started, but it did require a large bucket of water to extinguish it. The bucket of water in this case being an untimely phone call from one Agent Hightower.

"Let it go to voicemail." Jane murmured, his forehead resting against hers.

"I can't." Lisbon said regretfully.

"Sure you can, it's Christmas." Jane said, holding her close. And a Christmas miracle happened right before his very eyes: Lisbon let the call go to voicemail.

"I can't believe I just did that." Lisbon said, but all Jane could think was 'Thank heaven for small miracles' before capturing her lips in a kiss unlike their previous ones. This one contained thanks, relief and amazement.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did I add too much cheese? I've never been good at following recipes... :p I currently have plots for two more chapters but feel free to let me know any ideas you may have for future chapters that you are willing to share! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, it has been too long! I could say that I've been busy, which would be a little true, but in actuality I've just been lazy. I apologize. But I'm writing again :) I'd forgotten how much I love it. Anyway, this is a little different than the others in this series, I think and it's been long-awaited (at least by me). :D**

**Character Pairing: Lisbon/Jane (my favourite)**

**Rating: K - K+**

**Summary: Jane manages to coerce Lisbon into a night of movies. :)**

Under the Mistletoe

Lisbon sat at her desk, pretending to finish up her paperwork when all she could do was glare at the man currently occupying her couch. He was infuriating. Although this time it had absolutely nothing to do with work. No, somehow he'd managed to convince her that spending an evening, and the better part of a night, with him on her couch watching movies was a good idea.

How he'd managed that one, she'd never know. It was some sort of fancy mentalist trick involving him taking her morning coffee hostage. She was, to say the least, distracted and coerced into agreeing. He'd outdone himself this time, including a no-take-backs clause somehow. Well, she wasn't going to let him pull something like this again. But she had no legitimate excuse to bail so she just sat there staring, as if willing him to change his mind by her mere gaze. Right, when had he ever changed his mind just because it made her uncomfortable?

"Nervous?" Jane asked. Although his eyes were closed, he could still feel her looking at him, wishing he'd retract his invitation to her house for movies.

"Who, me? Never." Lisbon said, dropping her eyes to the paperwork in front of her.

"Liar. Don't worry; you have nothing to be nervous about." Jane said with a smile.

"You're right. You're going to be in my house, going through my stuff and analysing me all night. What's to be nervous about?" Lisbon said with an obvious sarcasm that was almost painful.

"Lisbon, if it means so much to you, I will keep out of your stuff. I promise." Jane said sincerely.

"Can you do that? Can you just turn it off?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"You doubt me?" Jane asked in return. When the only answer he got was a quirked eyebrow, he continued. "Well I haven't turned it off before, as you so nicely put it, but I enjoy a challenge."

"Good." Lisbon said. And that was that.

Xxxx

A knock at her front door shook Lisbon from her inner debate on whether or not to cancel on Jane. It seemed she had no choice now. Not that she was complaining; she was actually glad. But that was one of the many secrets she would bring to the grave. She arose from her seat to answer the door and just when she was about to turn the handle, it turned for her.

"You stole my key?" Lisbon said as greeting.

"Of course not my dear, I merely borrowed it and made a copy." Jane said with a huge grin.

"Because that makes it alright." Lisbon said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Jane was simply nodding his head as if it was the most logical thing for a person to do. Well, maybe in his world it was. He did seem otherworldly…

"Did you decide on the movies?" Jane asked.

"What? No, that was your job." Lisbon said.

"If I remember correctly, and I always do, we decided that you would pick the movies and I would bring the snacks. I held up my end of the bargain, it follows that you hold up yours." Jane said, holding up the bag of kettle corn he knew she loved.

"No, I specifically remember you saying that you would bring the movies as well as the snacks." Lisbon said, shaking her head.

"My memory palace is quite extensive and I remember exactly what was said and who said it. I remember how your hair fell of your face and how the light illuminated your complexion quite alluringly." Jane said with a satisfied smirk.

"You can't possibly remember that." Lisbon countered, ducking her head to try to mask her blush at his words.

"I always remember our conversations Lisbon. Well, when they're not about useless information about a case." Jane frowned at that last part.

"It's not possible. All of our conversations would take up too much space in your memory castle." Lisbon said, rationalizing the situation as she saw it.

"Palace, Lisbon, it's my memory palace. And in this memory palace you have your own wing." Jane said with a wink. He passed her to go into the kitchen and grab some bowls.

Lisbon stared wide-eyed at his back for a few seconds before what he'd said registered. He thought about her, a lot, and remembered everything about her and their conversations. Now that was either really sweet, or really creepy. After some consideration, Lisbon decided on the former. After-all, he had the right to be considered innocent until proven guilty.

"Um, what movies did you want to watch? I don't have that much of a selection but I'm sure we can find something…" Lisbon said, moving to scan through the movies that she owned.

"Well judging by the amount of dust that has gathered on these movies here, I would say that it's been a while since you've watched the Harry Potter movies. Want to watch those?" Jane suggested.

"No, those would take forever to watch. We'd be here for days if we watched all of them. How about we watch something else?" Lisbon said.

"We don't have to watch them all silly, just a few." Jane said. "And I haven't seen past the third one anyway. Please?"

"Alright, fine. Do you remember what happened in the first three?" Lisbon asked, putting the fourth one in the DVD player.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jane questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your memory place, right." Lisbon muttered.

"My memory palace, Lisbon. Maybe we should make you one so you won't keep forgetting vital information." Jane said. He'd filled a bowl with the kettle corn and was sitting on the couch with it. He took one of the kernels and threw it at Lisbon, hitting his target square on.

"I don't forget vital information." Lisbon said.

"Sure you do, you forgot one: that I had a memory palace and two: that it is called a memory palace." Jane said.

"Details." Lisbon shrugged.

"Ah, but you see, it is the details that are the most vital." Jane said seriously.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and pressed play on the DVD player. She went to sit on her couch and saw Jane sitting in the middle of it. Instead of making a fuss, she simply sat on the end. There was an acceptable amount of room between them, or at least that's what she told herself.

She pretended not to notice when Jane scooted closer to her as the movie progressed, but she couldn't ignore when he moved his hand to her leg, moving it until it met hers. He gently nudged her hand and when she didn't respond, he started to lightly tracing patterns across the back of it.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked softly. She turned to look at him to find him staring at her and a lot closer than she'd anticipated.

"Trying to get your attention." Jane whispered. Moving his hand to trail patterns across her cheek.

"And now that you've got it, what are you going to do?" Lisbon whispered. Her eyelids felt heavy, but not because she was tired and her stomach felt funny, but not because she was hungry. She could barely concentrate on what he was saying, what with what he was doing.

"This." Jane said, slowly closing the gap until his lips were on hers. He gently caressed her lips, as if she'd break if he pressed to hard, as if this spell that had fallen over them would break. He pulled back looking questioningly into her eyes, as if asking permission after the fact. He didn't get very far, choosing to continue breathing her air because it was so much better than his own.

"What was that for?" Lisbon asked softly.

"Mistletoe." Jane said just as quietly.

"What?" Lisbon said at full volume. It wasn't loud by normal standards but it was to them in that moment. "There's not mistletoe here. I don't even own mistletoe."

"There's some on screen." Jane said with a grin as he moved back to where he was sitting when the movie started.

True enough, when Lisbon looked back to the movie that was playing, the two characters were kissing under some mistletoe. Lisbon smirked and went to slap him lightly on the shoulder but her hand never made it there. Jane had caught it in both of his hands and brought it to rest on the couch between them, encased in his own. He gave her a genuine smile and she couldn't help return it. In fact, she couldn't help smiling the rest of the night.

* * *

**I have a Grigsby one planned next, I think. I may change my mind though. I also kind of want to do a Cho/Hightower one, I have a funny idea for that one. Well, I think it's funny at least. Anyway, thank you for reading this and please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a while. No excuses this time, just a lack of inspiration on my part. Also, I wanted to write a few more chapters for this collection but I'm gong to go ahead and call this finished. I may revisit it in the future, but I make no promises, none. So here's the last chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Under the Mistletoe

The bright artificial lights that were stung haphazardly around the room paled in comparison to the moonlight that shone through the window. Not for the first time, Cho wondered what he was doing here.

The noise they called music was flooding his senses. He'd be surprised if he woke up the next morning with his hearing intact. Some of the people surrounding him were looking at him expectantly. They must have posed him a question. Why they would do such a thing when the decibel of the bass completely overpowered any musings of conversation they could muster. Cho simply nodded his head in response, resulting in more than a few confused glances. Obviously his nod wasn't the correct answer. _Well, you win some, you lose some,_ Cho thought.

With that, he turned on his heel and left the conversation. Some may have seen it as rude, but Cho was sure that with the amount of alcohol they'd been consuming and would be consuming, they wouldn't remember it by the end of the night.

He made his way over to where Rigsby was standing at the far side of the room. He wasn't talking to anyone, perfect. No words were exchanged upon their meeting, none were needed. They would both just have been forced to pretend to hear the other's bland greetings and pointless attempts at small talk. With all the years they'd spent working together, they didn't need the pretence of conversation at this social gathering they deemed a Christmas party. They stayed like that for ten minutes, just enjoying each other's silence before Rigsby was whisked away by members of the arson investigation unit. Those ten minutes of relative quiet were probably going to be the best ten minutes of the night. Cho let out a small groan, well he thought he did. He couldn't be sure, what with the noise as thick as fog in the room.

A nice-looking lady dressed to the nines was eyeing him from across the room. She caught his eye and smiled a half-grin that was obviously meant to look sexy. Cho just thought it made her look like she was trying unsuccessfully to wink and grimace at the same time. Remaining as stoic as ever, his inner musings were not reflected in his expression. Unfortunately for him, she must have taken his lack of reaction for a come-hither look. She strutted up to him, putting all her charm into her approach, Cho was sure. Cho walked away, pulling his second disappearing act of the night. He needed to get away from all the madness.

Cho heard a few steps behind him, alerting him to someone's approach. He tensed ever so slightly and listened for ay indication of danger, unable to suppress his instincts even for a Christmas party, especially for a Christmas party. The offending footsteps belonged to none other than Madeleine Hightower who came to a stop beside him. She said nothing for a few minutes, choosing instead to join him in staring out the window at the dark curtain fractured by thousands of bright jewels. The sky really was beautiful at this time of night.

"Sorry, to disturb you, Agent Cho," Hightower apologized. "I just had to get away, get some air."

"Completely understandable," Cho said curtly.

"I suppose you were looking for the same thing," Hightower said with a small, polite smile.

"Yes Ma'am," Cho said.

"These Christmas parties can get a little overwhelming," Hightower commented.

"Yes Ma'am," Cho repeated. Footsteps indicated that one or more persons had made their way over to the alcove in which they were talking, but neither Cho nor Hightower acknowledged them in any way.

"I wonder why we even have them," Hightower muttered. She looked down at her hands, the beginnings of a memory forming in her mind's eye. Back when Christmas meant more than just fighting and arguing and expenses. Back when her family was happy, all of them.

"To give people an excuse to get dressed up, drunk, and act like children again," Cho said simply. He could hardly hear himself over the buzzing coming from the other guests; he wouldn't be surprised if Hightower had missed his last comment. He hazarded a glance in Hightower's direction and saw that she did in fact hear it and, if the small smirk was any indication, thought it amusing.

"That it does Cho, that it does," Hightower agreed. She had to speak a little louder for the people behind them had started cheering at something. Someone was probably more than a little tipsy and trying out some trick or attempting to tempt another into a drunken kiss. She didn't bother turning around to check it out, but she couldn't help but notice in the reflection on the window that there were quite a few people gathered. She met Cho's eye in the reflection and knew that he'd seen it too. He'd also seen that the crowd that had gathered were cheering in their direction.

Cho looked up and saw the reason for the crowd's stares and cheers. An innocent sprig of mistletoe had been placed in the alcove under which they were talking. Had he less control, Cho might have let out a small groan. As it were, he was embarrassed to admit that a slight, barely noticeable blush had crept up on him. It was a little reassuring to see that Hightower hadn't fared much better upon her recognition of the plant above them.

They looked at each other, and they could have been looking into a mirror. A silent understanding passed through them, both knowing that their feelings were mutual. Cho's jaw twitched slightly and Hightower gave an almost imperceptible nod. His mind made up, Cho made his move.

The crowd was shocked, but not entirely surprised. Cho simply walked away, his expression as impassive as ever. Hightower remained as professional and in control as she'd been before. They should have known those two would never kiss under the mistletoe.

* * *

**I hope that I haven't become too predictable and that you were at least a little bit surprised by this one. If you were, I'd love to hear it and even if you weren't, let me know if you liked it or not? Please leave a review on your way out. :)**


End file.
